Zavanna
by RexsGirl
Summary: Zavanna is Padme's adopted daughter. One of my first Star Wars fanfics in a while... I'm not feeling so good about this one. If it sucks please say so in a review. I can delete it.
1. Chapter 1

"You know you cannot do this."

"I did it when I was queen. I balanced out my life perfectly. In fact, she's become my daughter, not blood related but close enough. I will do anything for her."

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but you have resigned your position as Queen of Naboo, and are now a senator for the Republic. There is no room for being a mother."

"Ani, you can't control my life and expect me to do what you say. Zavanna is mine; I can look after her and balance my busy duties as a senator. You have no right to tell me to give her up. Besides, where would she go? She would be much too scared to leave me."

"She would probably train as a youngling and become a Padawan… I was sent here to help you make up your mind. But if that's what you want I understand… I don't know how I will explain this to the council." Padme stared into his blue eyes. She would fight him on this.

"Speak of the devil…" Zavanna came ripping around the corner and barreled into Padme's side. At the age of seven, she understood the war perfectly, was an expert reader, a prolific writer and wanted to either follow her mother's footsteps and become a senator representing Naboo or become a Jedi Knight. Not to mention, she could foresee a person's future and have it be amazingly correct. At extremely early age, her and her real mother and her had been sold into slavery on Tatooine. They had somehow ended up on Naboo, her mother dead. Padme had taken her in still with her position as queen and having many other duties to accomplish. She had somehow managed to raise the young girl –Zavanna- and she now considered Padme her real mother forgetting entirely her true kin.

Padme sat down with her on the couch. Anakin stood up and made the motions to leave, but Padme stopped him.

"… You're not going to… have her taken away, are you?" she asked tentatively.

"You know this isn't right! I sense something. Something wrong. Padme you know that this can't happen. But for you, I won't tell. Just for you. I'm just saying if something bad happens…" he lost his train of thought and used the force to open the door. He left without another word.

"Mommy who was that?"

"A Jedi Knight, sweetie. It's getting rather late. Why don't you go take a bath and get into your pajamas." Zavanna held her hand and pulled her with her.

"I want you to come. I don't feel safe." Padme just stared at her, her never declaring that feeling before.

"… like, dangerous unsafe? Or do you feel like someone is going to hurt you?"

"I think…. I heard what you said." Padme face palmed.

"Zavanna I'm sorry… but you're safe. You can even sleep with me tonight if you wish." She nodded. Padme picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

"I will run the bath. You brush your hair out." Noticing she was staring off into space made her worried. "Okay, Zavanna?" she nodded still with a blank expression on her face. Padme sighed and poured bubble bath in. she also laid out the PJ's for the night.

"I'm going to leave. You need to take your bath and brush out your hair… like every night." She nodded looking more present. Zavanna stripped and hopped in. Padme closed the door and went to her desk to do paperwork.

_Why would they take me…. I want to stay with my real mom. I don't want to have a master. I want to become a senator for the republic when my mom retires…. Do they think I'm dangerous? Do they think something bad about or doubt my mom?_ After twenty minutes had passed, she dried off with a towel and walked into the main room of their apartment. She smiled and flopped down on her mom's bed.

"Are you ready for bed?"

"Whenever you are…. Let me change." Zavanna stayed on her bed legs crossed reading a holobook. When Padme came out, she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. Zavanna turned out the light and nuzzled into her chest.

Was anything going to be normal anymore?


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

Zavanna woke, and as usual, her mother was already at the senate. She didn't mind be on her own so frequently, it gave her time to study the things most people overlooked. She wondered about the government, about the Supreme Chancellor and why she was having a hard time believing his affiliation. She wondered why the Jedi Code didn't allow marriage, and if she were ever to become one what things would she have to give up.

Zavanna was incredibly intelligent, something most people didn't quite get about her. She was also very beautiful on the outside as well. She had pink cheeks, delicate soft brown eyes and a confident smile that told everyone a little bit about her the moment they met. Although she being very young, she was in advanced classes and studied in her free time instead of 'wasting' it with friends. That is, if she had any friends to begin with.

She walked out of the bedroom still in her pajamas and went to the kitchen for something to eat. There was a note stuck to a plate with her breakfast on it. It read:

_Zavanna,_

_I am sorry I left without waking you, but you looked tired. I_

_Made you breakfast. I will be home at dusk._

_Love, Mom._

This was not unusual. Her mom was always out and about, giving speeches or lectures of some sort. After eating and getting dressed, there was a knock at the door. She ran from her bedroom and opened it.

"Well hello there little one." It was Anakin Skywalker. Countless times her mother had talked of him fondly, telling heroic stories of how bold and brave he was.

"Master Jedi. You're not expected…. And my mother is out."

"I was sent here by her. I'm supposed to check on you… and stay." This was unusual. Even at a younger age she had spent many long days alone by herself.

"Orders are orders." He did his famous annoying smirky smile. She let him in.

"Zavanna, you're seven. If you spend too much time alone and isolating you could get lonely. Besides, we can do whatever you want." Zavanna had never liked Anakin from the beginning. Whenever she was around him, she was surrounded by a dark unexplainable force. She couldn't understand why no one else sensed it but her. At times she felt ignored. Here she had this amazing power of finding peoples futures with the force and no one ever believed her. Especially with the Supreme Chancellor. There was something very very wrong with him, but when she said something no one believed her. Even her own mother, doubted her.

"I think I will just go to my room and read. Or go sleep. I don't feel like playing."

"Are you sure? I could tell you a story-" "I'll be going." She used what words her mother used to get out of a situation quickly. She ran into the bedroom and hid under her covers.

"Go away Master Skywalker! I just want to be alone!"

"It's your mother's orders." Zavanna sighed. She crawled out of the covers and stood directly in front of Anakin. She put on a smile, not entirely fake or real.

"Can we play dress up?"

"With what?"

"Remember when my mom used to be queen of Naboo? She has tons of outfits from that. She never wears them, so I assume it would be okay." She ran up to her mom's closet and opened the door. It was piled high with headdresses and gowns of every style and color.

"Oh boy. And you want me to wear one of those?"

"No, I want you to dress me up. And do my makeup. Remember how Queen Amidala did hers? With the red and white lipstick and red dots on her white cheeks?"

"Well considering I'm a guy, inexperienced with girl stuff, you might have to do the makeup but I can pick out your outfit. Which one do you want to wear?"

"The red one. With the golden headdress."

"Isn't it a little too big for you?"

"Yes, but this is my favorite one." Anakin brought it down off the hanger and Zavanna slipped it on over her clothes. He placed the headdress (which was enormously too big for her) on her head.

"There we did something. Will you let me do something I want to do now?"

"Well let's do something together… I don't want you to be alone."

"Is this going to be a regular thing? Because pretty soon I'll be seeing you a lot anyways. Don't think I can't see into your future."

"Little girl, I don't doubt you. But my orders are for you to not be alone, I can even just be in the same room as you when you study or read. And about my future… I've never met someone who has that amazing power. What do you see?"

"You will marry my mother in a secret place on Naboo. The last part of your life as a human is too horrible to put into words… so I'll just leave it at that." Anakin snorted.

"Well then." There was a short awkward silence. Zavanna started taking off the heavy robes that piled at her forearms and pooled by her feet.

"Wait; before you take them off don't you think your mother will want to see you in them? I can even help you with your makeup. She's coming home soon." They both looked out of the enormous flexi glass window. The sun was setting.

"Fine." She ran into her mom's bathroom and grabbed her makeup case. She sat back down in front of Anakin. She handed him the bright crimson lipstick and the white face powder.

"I'm not good at this! I thought you were doing the makeup."

"Can you do it? The only time I ever do mine is if my mom does it." Anakin sighed and applied the lipstick and foundation. Then the eyeliner and mascara.

Padme did the combination for the door, opened it, and set her stuff down beside the kitchen counter.

"Zavaaaaanna? Where are you two?" she turned on the lights and Zavanna walked out in one of her many dresses she had used on Naboo. Anakin walked behind her.

"Oh baby you're beautiful!" she picked her up and twirled her around. "Who did the makeup? Did you, Zavanna?" Anakin raised his hand and smiled.

"He did it, mommy." She nuzzled her face to get closer to her mom. She smelled her reassuring sweet scent that made everything OK. Padme set her down and talked with Anakin, only stopping briefly to tell her to get ready for bed. She was walking away when her mom stopped her.

"Did you have fun?"

"I sure did, mom." She resumed walking to her bedroom, but stopped to peer around the corner. Her mother was kissing Anakin Skywalker.

**PLZ R&R**


End file.
